


Hearts and Flowers

by ItsArkhambaby



Category: Sweet Creature - Harry Styles (Song)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 14:25:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16788724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsArkhambaby/pseuds/ItsArkhambaby
Summary: Emily, a twenty-one-year-old undergraduate who is innocent, perhaps too innocent. She is beautiful, indeed, her skin flawless, her soul angelic, her voice music, however, her life is tragic. Every day she looks at faces that people, at least ordinary people, would prefer death than to see, she hears words that nobody as pure as she could carry the weight of, but she has survived it all.She was not the one who made his life dark, but she sure is going to be the light for him.And that 'him' is Harry Styles.





	Hearts and Flowers

I nervously tap my fingers on the table in front of me, a habit that I just can't seem to let go of. Glancing around the classroom, I can see people writing aggressively fast as if their life depends on it, well, at least mine does. Some are even looking up to the ceiling, maybe they are calling for some spiritual help for their exam paper. The thought makes me giggle, causing people around me to look up from their papers in an exaggerated annoyance towards me and Farah, my best friend or my only friend, to shake her head at me with mirth clearly visible in her blue eyes.

I mutter an apology to no one in particular and lower my eyes to the marble underneath our feet. Phew! Now they are back to scribbling answers on their paper. It's not like I hate the attention but I would just love to make a trip to Antarctica, have dinner with the penguins and to just never come back. Hmm, that does sound quite nice, even if it means freezing my arse off, huh.

Sighing I realize how bored I am. I was done with my exam ages ago, or so as it seems at least. I was just waiting for Farah to finish hers. Or maybe I was too afraid to walk alone in the hallway. The shrill noise of the bell signaling the end of the day snapped me out of my thoughts, quite harshly dare I say. I looked around once more, eyes fleeting across the room that I fortunately and hopefully will never see again, after all, I'm graduating next week.

"EMILY LYLA CHARLES! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOUR HEARING?" she snarls at me. I look up at her in confusion, which was not a good thing I guess because the next thing I see is a mop of brown curls, I look a little downwards to focus on the person's eyes only to find mossy green eyes looking down at me in amusement.

"EM!" Christ, who knew she could screech like that. She might be my best friend but she definitely has a crazy streak in her, it should be written down in her portfolio just to warn people. I snap out of that thought as well, looking up I realize about the presence of jade orbs lingering all over my body.

"Jeez, alright" I mutter as I haul myself up from the chair. "Umm can you please move a little bit?" I ask him with my eyes downcast. He doesn't say anything in return but at least he moves a little so that I can pass. "Emily, I want to talk to you about something really important." The way she puts stress on that word worries me, so I quickly rush towards the door and then let myself be dragged out of the class by her. Gosh, slow down a bit? how about that, woman? But I guess she doesn't get my thoughts as she just increases her speed. Okay, I don't think she gets it. Her brain is a thick little thing, to be honest.

"Okay wait! Farah! What is wrong?" I ask making her stop in her tracks. I look around and realize that we are now alone in the school parking lot. There are some kids in the playground playing rugby. They are probably practicing for the tournament that takes place once every year. This year it is in the last week of September.

Emily for Christ's sake, focus. I remind myself as I regain my focus. "Yes, tell me what happened, you look tense." She looks really paranoid, the look in her eyes is something I can't decipher. I am not really good at reading people, maybe that is why.

"Your dad called you, but your phone was on silent I gues-" I cut her off "Yes, you know me, it is always on silent when I'm in class." She glares daggers at me while grabbing my shoulders aggressively.

"Your dad called because the head is there." I look up at her in alarm. The head or leader is the person above all in our country. Des Styles is our current leader and after he retires, jade eyes or Harry is going to be the leader. Yes, I know him, how can I not? He is my world. A world who doesn't even know I exist.

I shake my head vehemently. Deciding not to ask further questions as to save time, I make my way to my beat down Saab. It's not stylish or fashionable but it is very safe according to my father. Why would he be in our home? What did my father do now? I can't help my brain from overthinking at this point now. So I just let my mind do it's thing while I drive through the traffic.

I just hope everything is fine.


End file.
